CRISIS: Spy Fiction
by General DCSheepy
Summary: Kim Possible's meeting with Solid Snake, a legendary Spy, will take her on an under cover jouny to the true world of Spies and Espionage, and the discovery of a plot that will threaten the entire world! Part of CRISIS Cross over Project!
1. Chapter 1

**CRISIS: Spy Fiction**

(This is one of three One going Storyline in my Cross Over Project CRISIS. Featuring Kim Possible and Solid Snake from Metal Gear Solid. For other storys of CRISIS, check out Nuclear Winter featuring Atomic Betty, and Dark Reign, featuring Danny Phatom.)

"The Truth is rarely pure and never simple."

**Oscar Wilde.** _The Importance of being Earnest, 1895, Act 1._

**Solid Snake:**

Spies are not heroes. Spies are not soldiers or anything the TV and Movies tells you.

I could even tell you right now that Spies are not even human.

We are shadows. Shadows that stand behind you and listen to whatever things that comes out of your mouth. And, for the right price, whether be it loyalty, money, power, or love, we will tell you what you wish to know.

But at the end of the day, when it all comes down. We're still shadows, worthless shadows that are doomed to quietly follow, infiltrate, and listen.

Look around.

Look to you mom, your girlfriend, your drinking buddies.

Look at the wall, the ceiling, the computer.

Look at the News. CNN, BBC, NBC, whatever.

What enters your eyes is a carefully orchestrated FICTION.

A small group of people are behind this drama which you call Reality. Behind these people, are a even smaller group of people, setting up another drama to make the previous set of people think they're the puppet master.

Here's the TRUTH.

At the dawn of the Empire which you've called United States of America. The founding fathers of America founded the Philosophers. A committee which are to govern the US behind a guise of a democratic government. The Philosophers have grown as America prosper, and it will soon include new members of which to govern other countries.

At the turn of the 20th century, the Philosophers developed into a powerful group which govern three of the greatest empires of the world: United States, China, Russia.

It met it's fall, however, at the end of World War II. China's shift of power led it to break away from the Philosophers, Russia and America entered the Cold War. A series of Spy war lead the destruction of the Russian branch of the Philosophers, and America ends up with the half of the amount of money which Philosophers used to operate.

American Philosophers changed it' name to the Patriots. Which have continued to operate till this day.

My code name is Solid Snake. I have no real name. I'm a clone of the original Snake. A heroic Spy who went over the border, into the Russian heart. Destroyed a Nuclear threat to the US, and helped the land of the Free retrieved it's rightful share of the Philosopher's Legacy, the vast amount of money under the accounts of the Philosophers. He would become the Big Boss, a Terrorist who's sole desire was to initiate the fall of the home of the Brave. I was cloned to become the Greatest weapon the United States have against the enemies of Freedom.

Right now, I'm an agent of the Philanthropy. An organization secretly working for the United Nation. Our aim was to bring an end to Metal Gear. A revolutionary Nuclear Delivery system that will mean a new Cold War. Which would often brings me in conflict with my old employer, the United States of America.

Such a conflict would be troublesome in times such as now.

Something went wrong, there was a leak in the mission.

And right this moment. I'm lying on a well trimmed grass lawn, badly hurt, in front of an American suburban house.

Possible, what a weird family name.

**Kim Possible:**

What a way to start a day.

First I've waken up to the Tweebs stupid bickering, at 6 in the morning.

Then I'm told to mull the lawn, hardly my way of spending a fine summer morning.

But according to Murphy's law, when it couldn't be any worse, it can and it will be worse.

He was wearing a weird jump suit. Grey blue all over and a lot of straps. He has guns, grenades all over. And his face, he looked no more then thirty years old, but you can feel that he's a lot older then you think. He pushed his rugged brown hair to his head and adjusted his bandanna, then sat up.

He had at least three place fractured in his right leg and his left arm is disjointed. Not far away, I saw a gray blue parachute covering half of a house not far away. He had small oxygen tanks on his suit and a mask hanging loosely on his neck. I can only guess that it's a bad landing from at least 4500 feet in the air.

Putting aside the thought of why would anyone sky dive from such a high altitude carrying guns and weapons.

"Are you alright? Stay here and don't move. I'll call an ambulance!" I said, turning half way. I froze when I heard the click of a pistol.

"Freeze." He said. His voice is deep and a bit cracked. "Turn around."

I turned slowly to face him. His eyes looked directly into my eyes. His right hand holding a gun.

"Come here and help me up." He demanded

I walked over there slowly, not to startle him with any sudden moves.

"Lean down." He demanded again.

I leaned down, and he quickly switched his gun to a knife. In one smooth motion, he reach to me, surround my neck with his right hand, and place the blade of the knife across my air pipe. He placed his entire weight on me, which almost made me fell.

"Good girl. Now take me inside." He said.

I've just been held hostage by a man who dropped out of the sky and landed in our lawn.

What a fantastic way to start a day.

**Solid Snake:**

The first rule of negotiation is to gain the dominant position. Of which you can control the course of the negotiation to your favor. To gain the dominant position, the fastest short cut is to obtain something the opposition wants, or couldn't do without.

At this time, I would like to say that I don't normally hold a 16 years old girl hostage. It's usually enemy soldiers, but never a young girl.

Continue on.

My injuries made the process a bit more complicated then I had planned. The girl was not your average civilian female. On several occasion I had remind her that I have a lethal weapon and I'm not afraid to use it.

Speaking of which, holding this girl hostage easily brings her family to a vulnerable position. Under my observation, phone line was cut, windows shut and blinded. For now, my position is safe.

"Otacon." I turned on the codec and contacted Otacon

"Snake! Are you alright?" Otacon's panicking, it's so like him to panic over such a small problem.

"I'm alright. Our source was destroyed though. An American F16 intercepted the Cargo Plane, they know we're on there." I said

"A leak of information?" Otacon said

"Probably. You scan for my position then shut down the codec network immediately. I'll get you the microfilm as soon as I get out of this mess. Snake out." I said

"Understood, Otacon, out." Otacon said, shutting down the codec.

Now that this is done and over with. I need to establish an environment where I can treat my wounds and get rested.

I cocked my gun and sheath my knife.

"Well, decided not to kill us now?" The girl asked

"No, not right now at least. My colleague will come and pick me up in about 2 hours. In duration of this time period, no one will make any form of attempts to contact anyone. You may walk around and go about your daily business, but you may not go outside. I've rigged the door with Semtex plastic explosives charges. If I as much as to hear the door squeak, I will detonate the charges."

I looked around the room, into everyone's eyes.

"I wish to establish a relationship of trust with you all. I'll trust you with my safety and well being. In turn, you'll trust me with your lives. If I feel this trust is broken..."

I held up the charge detonator.

"I will TERMINATE this relationship."


	2. Chapter 2

_**CRISIS: Spy Fiction**_

"All warfare is based on deception. There is no place where espionage is not used."

**Sun Tsu**

**Kim Possible:**

It's been half an hour since we've been held hostage by the man in gray blue. Most of us were pretty sure that he won't do anything to us as long as we don't try to harm him, not that any of us wants to.

Did I mention that it's MOST of us, not ALL of us?

I'm pretty sure he's not just some common criminal running from the law. He's a professional, possibly a soldier of some kind. My guess is special forces. He's not a bad guy, that I can be sure of, but why did he refuse to get treated in a hospital? He's hiding something, but he won't hid anything from me.

He sat back into the chair. Take his knife out, along with the sheath and place it across his mouth. He then feel his disjointed left arm a bit, like a doctor examining a wound. He bit down on the sheathed knife, then placed his right hand on the disjointed arm joint.

"MMFFRRAAAAAGH!" His muffled growl was accompanied by a wet, disgusting crack, as he twist his left arm into it's original position.

The tweeb's looks turned from fear into fascination, even a hint of admiration. My dad covered his mouth with his hand and whispered "Ow." My mom, being the doctor she is, shown a face of worrying and care.

"Hey, let me look at that arm, I'm a doctor." She said, walking over to him and ask to inspect his injured arm, seemingly forgetting the fact that he's carrying weapons.

The man looked at her and gave her his arm. "It's attached. It still need a few day to completely heal, but it's alright for now."

"That's only half right, mister. I am feeling some internal bleeding and some misplaced join position. You need to get professional treatment if you want this to heal correctly." My mom said, feeling around the man's arm. No, I don't know how she could've possibly know all these things just by feeling the man's arm.

"Now let me take a look at your leg." My mom demanded

"What?" The man seemed confused

"Let me take a look at your leg!" My mom demanded again, annoyed at the fact that her previous request was not clear enough for the man.

"Woah, lady, you're a hostage remember?" the man's irritated

"I also remember that I'm a doctor, and that's a pretty messed up leg. Now let me take a look at that OR ELSE!" My mom made her final ultimatum. The man grumbled something in his mouth and pulled his broken right leg out.

"Oh, oh my. This is bad. This is really bad. Honey, get my tools." My mom ordered my dad.

"Hey, HEY HEY! LADY, what do you think you're doing?" The man asked, in anger.

"Why, operate on that leg of course. My title may be a Brain Surgeon, but I know plenty about operating on a multiple fractured leg." My mom said, completely forgetting about the fact that the man had guns, lots of them too. Dad brought mom's surgery gear to her, looking slightly worried at her.

"Look, LADY. I appreciate the gesture. But my colleague will be here in one and a half hour and he's a expert surgeon as well. So if you would..." The man was cut off by my mom's

"You DONT have one and a half hour. You barely have twenty minutes. There's massive internal bleeding in your right leg and the fractured bone has penetrated some of the flesh. And I'm seeing signs of infections. If you don't let me operate now, your colleague may be just in time to AMPUTATE your leg!" My mom is almost shouting now. "Honey, take the twins and go watch TV, Kim, go get two buckets of hot water, lots of news papers, a empty bucket and a bottle of bleach." We all rushed to our ordered task.

"Alright, lady. I'll let you operate. But no sedatives." I heard the man said as I go and fetch mom's stuff.

When everything is ready. Mom had the man lied down with his right leg over the empty bucket, which is on the massive pile of news papers. She put bleach in one bucket of hot water, and pulled out her massive collections of scalpels and other strange tools. She took out a bottle of alcohol, rubbed some on her hand, then used a piece of medical cotton to smear a quarter of a bottle onto the man's leg. She then took out a long rubber tube, tied it tightly around the man's leg, just above the fractures.

"Bite down to this. You knife might break your teeth." My mom said. Handing the man a piece of wood with bandages on it. He took it and bit it down.

"What's your name?" My mom asked.

The man thought for a sec, the told her "Solid Snake." he said

"Solid Snake? That's a strange name. Mind if I call you Snake?" my mom said

"Sure. And please note that it's not my real name, in case you want to call the police." Solid Snake said

"I figured as much. Now, Snake. I'm going to begin the operation now, and it is going to hurt, a lot."My mom said.

"Bring it on, lady." Snake answered, then clenched his teeth down.

I turned and quickly ran into my room.

**Solid Snake:**

By the time she's done, she has pile of bloody newspaper, a half a bucket of my blood, and a bleached bucket of hot water with scalpels and other stuff inside. She skillfully sew up the wound, washed it carefully with hot water, and bandaged it up. The news papers was thrown into the fire place, all the tools are washed in alcohol and bleach, buckets of bloody waters went down the drain. No one would've guessed that an operation happened here. She knows what she's doing.

My doubts about this family is all but gone. The Semtex was removed, and I managed to nap a short 15 minutes. When I woke up, the twins of the family were ogling at my Chaff Grenades. They saw me wake up, and didn't show a single sign of fear, as they continued to come up with hypothesis of the word 'Chaff'. I squeezed up a smile, then lit a cigarette.

"You do know that it's bad for you, right?" The young girl said, I think her name was Kim.

"Old habit, little lady, don't scold me about it." I answered

She looked at me, the way a spy would look at another spy, trying to use her eyes to dissect me. I answered her with a lazy look. Kim Possible, you strange little girl.

The door bell ranged. Exactly two hours. Otacon my good man.

The doctor lady looked to me for permission, I nod, hands on my pistol just in case.

She opened the door, had a tiny conversation with the visitor, then points toward my direction.

A dorky looking guy with white lab coat and glasses walks in. His hair is a mess, and studs of hair growing out of his chin. Otacon, can't you at least comb and shave before you walk out the door? It's embarrassing.

Otacon helped me into his van, thanked the family again, then drove us to a small heliport near by. He screw off the license plate on the van, place it into his back pack, then helped me onto a chopper.

The roar of the chopper engine carried me away from small town USA. It will be the last time I will see this family. They have their own little things to worry about, like paying their mortgage or car loans, and I have my things to worry about, like Metal Gear and Conspiracies.

Good bye, Possible family. Enjoy the American Dream.

You will never see me again.

Or so I thought.

**Kim Possible:**

You know that famed phrase "Why me?"

It started one week later, when Ron, Wade, and me are having a short debrief after we defeated Drakken, again.

"Aw, Man. Now I'm hungry!" Ron whined

"You're always hungry. Any who, I wonder why Shego isn't with Drakken this time?" I said

"Maybe they had a fight and Shego walked out of the door, again." Wade said

"Maybe Solid Snake kidnapped Shego, like he held me hostage and stuff..." I said, under my breath. Yes, I'm still sore about that, by the way.

"What did you say, Kim?" Wade asked

"Oh, nothing important. Just ranting like how this guy calling him self Solid Snake might have kidnapped Shego and stuff." I said, casually

"HOLY TACOS AND NACHOS, you met SOLID SNAKE! THE SOLID SNAKE?" Wade was almost standing on his seat when he said this

"Yeah... why? Is he pretty famous?" I answered, a bit uncertain.

"Remember Operation Shadow Moses I talked to you about? He's the guy who did it! Russian Oil ship accident? He's the one! Big Shell Incident? He had a hand in it too!"

"Woah, WOAH. Wade, Slow down." Ron said

"Don't you know what this means, Kim? You just met THE spy! The Michale Jordan in Spy world! The Elvis Presley in Espionage! The..." I had to cut off Wade before his heart pops from excitement or something

"Alright, ALRIGHT! WADE, CALM DOWN! Listen, I gotta get home soon. I'll talk to you later. And Good bye, Ron, we'll meet tomorrow at school."

When I got home, I saw lots of cars, every one of them are black Cadillacs with shaded windows. Two kinds of people drive these cars: Mob Boss, or Government Agents. I happened to get the latter

They bombarded us with question. Something about Philanthropy, and government secrets and what not. They especially stressed about this Metal Gear or something. I can't help but think that it has something to do with that Solid Snake guy. Catching a break or two, I looked out the window and saw almost the entire neighborhood was filled with black Cadillacs.

The interrogation dragged on till midnight. They kept asking the same questions over and over again, along with threats and promise of reward if they give them the answer. They don't seem to get the fact that we know nothing other then the knowledge of the existence of a man named Solid Snake. They knew that they couldn't go on forever. Some of them are whispering about bring the entire neighborhood in to what ever agency they work for.

Yet some more hours later, 2'o clock in the morning. One of them who seems like their leader said "Alright, everyone. We gonna have to bring you all in for further questions. I promise you that..."

"BUT WE'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU EVERYTHING WE KNOW!" My mom was in full rage when she said this.

"Listen up, woman. You're hiding something, and we're gonna find out what it..." The man was about to make some threats when something broke the windows and rolled to the ground in front of him. Two can like object with the words Smoke on it.

"Oh my god. IT'S HIM! GET DOWN, GET..." The can burst into a intensive smoke. It smelled really bad and it hurts my eyes. More sound of window crashing, and I saw, in a blurred vision, a tall man with ragged hair. I felt something shoved onto my face, and discovered that I could breath easily again. The man goes around the room and shove a thing onto mom and dad, then helped them get up. Then he walked back to me.

"Where's your brothers?" He asked

"They're in their room..." I said, recognizing his voice. He nodded and put a strange contraption on my head and flip a pair of goggles that are attached to the contraption onto my eyes. Everything turned into red and blue blurs. Thermal Vision Goggles.

"Go get your brothers and meet Otacon outside. I'll cover your retreat." He said.

In the corner of my eyes, I saw the agents staggered and stood up. "MOVE!" He shouted and pushed me. I ran to the tweeb's room. Sounds of Gun shots raged behind me.

I grabbed the tweebs and shoved them out of the front door. Then I went back to my room, and put on my gear. He won't last the fight, I thought, not without MY help.

I ran towards the man's position. Two agents lunge at me in the hall way, side by side. As they go for their pistols, I jumped and performed a strike kick at one of them, use the resistance of my victim's face to to spin around and do a spin kick at the other one, right across his face. No big.

As I running towards the living room, the man was pinned down behind our now honeycomb-like sofa. I took out my grappling gun, fired it at the wall besides them. The line tightly hung behind the agents who took no notice of it. I activate the retraction mech to let it pull me towards them. The strength of the retraction mech allows me to build up speed, and the speed will transform into impact power. I pity the face of the closest agent standing in front of me. I ran as the speed builds up, jump at the point where the maximum impact strength can be achieved, extend my legs towards my target.

It was a satisfying to see the face of that agent I targeted twist and deform from the impact of my kick. The agents standing in a straight line formed a spectacular human domino. I bent and jumped away from the crumbling agent pile, do a back flip just for style, and landed on my feet.

"Fancy foot work, little lady." the man said

"Call me Kim, Kim Possible. Solid Snake." I answered.

From the blurred vision of a Thermal Goggle, I can almost see him grin. He switched on something on his chest, and put his finger on his right ear

"Otacon, is the Possible family safe?" Snake said, nodding, then switched the thing off again.

"What's that all about?" I asked.

"Codec, a Covert transmission radio. Uses the vibration of the small bones in the ear, so eavesdroppers can't hear a thing."Snake said "We don't have much time, we gotta get out of here." I nodded and followed him out the house.

He took off his air mask and goggles as I was taking off mine. His face was a few years older then the last time we met. He pulled out a pistol and thrown it at me, I caught it, and gave him a questioning look "It's a SOCOM pistol armed with Laser sights and silencer. It shoots a special kind of tranquillizer rounds, so you don't have to worry about killing anyone." He gave me a few more clips and took me to the street corner where a red Honda Integra pulled over to pick us up. Tire screeches and police sirens stormed not far away.

"You family has been picked up by another car, little lady. My name is Ivan and I'll be your driver tonight, da?" A man rolled down the Integra window and said in Russian accent. "Aye, Snake. What have you got Ivan into this time?"

"Nothing Ivan can't handle, now drive fast." Snake answered, as he pushed me into the back seat and got into the front. The tire screeches as we burst way over the speed limit.

It was about a minute or two when the Black Cadillacs and police mobiles caught up to us. Ivan was peddle to the metal, so everything was a blur outside.

"It's now or never. Get ready, Kim. I'll shoot the cars with my FAMAS to distract them. You get whoever decided to show their heads and attack us. " Snake said, putting a clip into the FAMAS assault rifle. He roll down the window and pull him self half way out of the car. A burst of machine gun fire stormed. I do like Snake and get mu body out. Snake mostly aimed at the car's engines and tires, while I fire at the agents who stick their head out to fire at us. There's about five cars caught up to us, and managed to stay onto us as Ivan twist and turn in every corner he could find. The five cars were positioned such as one leading right on our tail, two follow close behind, side by side, and other two follow right behind them. Snake shot the leader, I steadied my hand, aimed the laser sight at the leader's driver, and pull the trigger twice. The first bullet punched through the window, and the second hit the driver, tranquilized him. Snake blasted the tire of the care and the whole car swerve to the left side. Left side of the following two hit their brakes, but can't stop for the first car. It rammed onto the first car, the impact sends the tail of the car catapulting forward, almost did a flip in the air, and crashed upside down.

"Fancy Shooting." Snake said, with a hint of sarcasm

"Thanks, aren't you the sweetest." I said, returning the favor

The other three swerve to the right to avoid the crash, and continued following us. Ivan turned in a corner, and went onto the highway bridge. More cars join the chase, and police choppers circling in the air, throwing their lights on us. Ivan's driving at top speed, the air was rushing to my face, it felt cold and a bit painful. The entire world sounded like a giant monster roaring, as every car we pass add a bit of their own roar into the noise. Far away, the midnight city flash their colorful lights, and we seems to be getting sucked into it.

"Watch out, comrades! We're entering downtown!" Ivan shouted to Snake and I. Tall building are slowly entering the scene, as more police cars and black Cadillacs roll into the Highway. The colorful lights turned into beams as we entered downtown. The wind, the light, and the thunderous noise of cars and gun fires makes a unrealistic world.

Ivan drove down to the streets, maneuvering through the midnight traffics. Snake signaled me to get in and pulled his body into the car. I pulled my self in and heard Snake talking to Ivan.

"There's a open storm drain in Downtown, right?" Snake asks

"Da, comrade. But why would you ask... Oh no, no no no no no. You wanna kill Ivan or something?" Ivan answered, his lips curled up in an exaggerated way when he said no.

"We can loose them there, come on, Ivan, what do you say?" Snake said with a devious smile

"You crazy American, you crazy crazy American! Why do Ivan let you talk him into doing crazy stuff?" Ivan grumbled, then took a sharp turn at one of the corner. I was flat on the side.

"Buckle up, Kim. And prepare to witness the Crazy Ivan." Snake said, buckling him self up. I did as I were told

"I turned crazy..." Ivan said, turning another sharp corner and into the street parallel to the Storm drain. The storm drain is wide enough to fit several cars, and there was only a trickle of water streaming down. He turned slightly, about 25 degrees. The car, at full speed, run over the pedestrian side walk, over the short strip of lawn separating the sidewalk from a fence, crashing down the fence, and into air.

"Ivan turned crazy... WHEN HE CAMED TO AMERICAAAAAAAAGH!" Ivan shouted with anger and excitement. As the car flew, the perfect calculation of angle sends the car onto the drain floor. A massive force shook the car, but it was still running. One last swerve to adjust the angle and the car was speeding through the drain floor like a red dart. I heard several crashing sounds from behind, I turned and saw several Police mobiles and black Cadillacs crashed onto the drain floor. The pile of broken cars shrinks as we drove farther away.

"Otacon, guide us out of here." Snake said through his Codec. He then instructed Ivan to turn into underground drainage system. After a few twist and turns, we came to a open duct leading to the ocean. Over there, the geeky looking guy that Snake called Otacon was waiting with a boat. Snake helped me onto the boat, then gets on the boat him self. Otacon threw Ivan a brief case.

"Thanks again, Ivan. You're the man." Snake said

"Da, I am the man. A dumb man who let crazy American spy talk me into doing crazy stunts!" Ivan laughed. I felt kind of worried for Ivan's safety, since a lot of people saw his car and all.

"Ivan, are you going to be alright?" I asked

"Da, little lady. Ivan are not getting caught by American police and Agents. American agents stupid, not smart like KGB!" He laughed again, waving us good bye, then drove off in his car.

Otacon drove the boat away from the city. Far away, I see the commotion in downtown, as police choppers still frantically circling the sky, looking for us.

The small boat quietly drift away into the ocean. The chase that happened just a short ten minutes ago seems unreal. I sat at the side of the boat, looking into the vast, beautiful ocean, trying not to think about the fact that I've just became a wanted criminal by the United States. The ship's radio is sending a wave of piano music into the air, a song that sounded pretty sad. The soft melody sends a wave of sorrow, brushing me along with the morning breeze.

The sun slowly rise, sending a golden ray onto the ocean. The sea turned from a deep blue to a light, almost white, soft blue. In the far horizon, I see a cargo freighter slowly appearing into our sight. I looked to Snake, standing with one feet on the boat's rim. His ragged hair was a dirty brown, but in the morning sun, it became a beautiful hazel color. His bandanna flown in the wind, dancing at a rhythm. What intrigues me the most is his eyes, it's light blue yet deep with no bottom. He looked at the sun rise with an intensive gaze, like the one I gave him while he kidnapped us last week. I remember Wade saying that it was a Spy's gaze, a gaze that can pierce away the lies and reveal the truth. His face was stern, with a trace of sorrow, as if years after years of rain and storm had ravaged it, made it stronger and stronger. There was only one question I had in my mind now: Who is Solid Snake?

The sun lights up the world completely. It was 10 o'clock when our boat arrived at the freighter. An opening revealed a small ship dock inside the freighter. A automated ramp pulled us into the ship. I got off, and felt my mom's strong, caring arm surrounds me.

"Oh, Kim! You're alright!" My mom said, her throat a bit cracked. Her face was buried into my head, and I could feel the little bits of wetness from her eyes. "Thank you, Solid Snake... I really..." My mom said to Snake, wiping her tears.

"Well, I'm not much for owing people things, and you did saved my leg. So I thought I return the favor." Snake said, I could hear a slight hint of shyness in his seemingly uncaring voice. "Well, Possible Family, welcome to Philanthropy. A UN sponsored Anti-Metal Gear organization."

"Metal Gear... I heard of them somewhere before..." My dad said, more to him self then to anyone else "It's a revolutionary Nuclear Attack system, right?"

"you're half right, mister Possible." Otacon said "More specifically, it's a bi-peddle tank capable of operating on a multitudes of terrain, single handedly goes into any kind of combat situation, and launch Inter Continental Ballistic Missiles capable of carrying Nuclear Warheads, all without support of any other combat units. It means that any country possessing even just one of these monstrosity, it will be capable of holding the World hostage."

"Which means if these weapons were to be produced..." My dad trailed off

"It would mean a new generation of Cold War. One that's likely to turn hot at any given time." Snake said "I've been fighting these monsters for years now. Traveled from nations to nations, and perform my duty as a spy to seek out any information on these monsters, and, if possible, destroy them."

The whole room was silent. Mom and dad are just taking this all in, Otacon nervously pushed his glasses. The tweebs are not in the room, or else they would start saying how the whole thing is so cool.

But I know that this is not cool, at least not in the tweebs sense. Standing in front of me, this man in blue suit, is a spy. A real Spy who do exactly what I do: Seek out evil and destroy them.

Except his version of evil can kick Dr Drakken's butt ten times over any day.


End file.
